Never Give Up Hope
by Ms. Sakura Moon
Summary: A story about the day when Syaoron is leaving.


**_Hi! Welcome to yet another story!! I'm sorry it's short! please RR!_**

**_Disclaimers: CCS/CC is not mine! They are owned by CLAMP!! please don't sue me!!! I'm just a fan!!!_**

**_Never Give Up Hope_**  
  
_ One very lovely morning, a girl with bright emerald eyes and auburn hair trudged to school with her shoulders slumped. Today was the day that she dreaded, her friend, and secret love, Syaoron Li is leaving for Hong Kong. She still haven't admitted her feelings and now he's leaving. Tears from her, now dull, emerald eyes.  
  
"Sakura!" She heard a voice call from behind. She turned around and saw her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouju. Tomoyo has amethyst eyes and purplish-grey hair. Tomoyo quickly ran to catch up with her friend. Tomoyo, seeing her best friend's tear strained face, instantly became worried. "What's wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.  
  
"He's leaving Tomoyo! He's leaving!" Sakura cried. Tomoyo instantly knew who her friendwas talking about and gave a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura! I'm sure he'll come back someday!" Tomoyo said with a reassuring smile.   
  
"I hope your right Tomoyo! I hope you're right!" Sakura sadly said. Tomoyo nodded then the duo trudged to school with one thought on their heads, Syaoron.  
  
School passed by immediately. Syaoron was not there, considering that he had to pack dome more things before leaving for Hong Kong. Terada-sensei sadly announced that they will be missing two students, Li Syaoron and Rae Meiling because they have to go back to Hong Kong, their hometown. Looking sympathetically at Sakura, who was trying to hold back tears, he continued the class.  
  
Sakura was itching to go to Syaoron's apartment, but knowing that she'll broke down and crying, she decided against it. Syaoron told Skaura the time and place when his plane is leaving. Sakura wanted to go, but she knew she'll just broke down crying, so she decided against it.A thought told her that if she didn't go, she knew she'll regret it. Finally deciding, she decided that she will go even if she cried in front of Syaoron, she will go!  
  
Quickly changing out of her school uniform, Sakura grabbed the bear that she made for him and her backpack and headed out the door.  
  
At the airport Sakura quickly saw Syaoron, with Meiling and Wei. She walked towards them, starting to feel nervous and shy. Meiling seeing her first broke into a huge grin and ran towards her once rival and now dear friend.  
  
"Sakura! I'm so glad you cam!" Meiling cried enveloping Sakura into a huge bear hug.  
  
"I'm glad too, Meiling! Oh, and I have something for you!" Sakura shouted. Reaching into her backpack, Sakura pulled out a box which contains a watch with rose imprinted on it. Surrounding the clock itself were small crystals.  
  
"Thanks Sakura!" Meiling cried quickly putting on her new watch. She hugged Sakura once more and dragged her towards Syaoron and Wei. "Wei can you please go with me to check in our luggage?" Meiling asked winking at Wei motioning towards Sakura and Syaoron. Wei, catching on, nodded. Syaoron catching on with their drift glared. Sakura, as dense as she was just smiled. Meiling and Wei smiled, nodded, then walked away with grins plastered on their faces.  
  
"Sakura, I have something for you." Syaoron started reaching for his backpack, Sakura just watched with curiosity in her emerald eyes. Sakura gasped as soon as she saw Syaoron with a teddy bear in his hands. "This is for you Sakura." Syaoorn said handing the bear to Sakura. Sakura smiled then blushed as soon as her fingers mad contact with Syaoron's. Sakura smiled then hugged the bear. "There's one more thing Sakura." Syaoron continued as he pulled out a velvet box and handed it to Skaura. Sakura opened the box and gasped. There resting in the middle of the box was a ring. The ring has a cherry blossom petal entwined with a peony. Resting on the middle of the petals were two emeralds. Sakura, couldn't hold the tears back, cried. She buried her head in Syaoron's comforting arms.   
  
"Sakura, please don't cry. I can't bear to see you cry!" Syaoron pleaded stroking Sakura's hair. Sakura's crying subsided as she looked up and smiled.  
  
"I laos have something for you." Sakura said pulling something out of her backpack and pulled out a teddy bear. She smiled and handed the bear to Syaoron who gratefully took it and smiled. "There's one more thing Syaoron." Sakura continued pulling out a box. There on the box was a wolf pendant with and emerald at each corner.  
  
"Thank you Sakura." Syaoron said gratefully.  
  
"Flight 42293 to Hong Kong is now boarding." Said the speaker.  
  
"I guess it's time for you to go now Syaoron." Sakura said with sad smile.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. I promise I'll return. With the bear and ring as the token of my promise, I will return." Syaoron said with a said smile.  
  
"And with the bear and pendant, I promise that I will wait for your return." Sakura said with a hopeful smile. Syaoron bent down and kissed Sakura on the cheek. With that he walked away leaving the dazed Sakura staring after him.  
  
"I promise Syaoron. I'll wait for you no matter what, I love you." Sakura whispered in the wind. She smiled, she will never give up hope for the return of the only one she loves. "I'll always wait for you." Sakura continued. She smiled then walked away with a hopeful smile lighting her face._

**Thanks for reading! Now please review!**

**Please stay tune for the sequel!!!!!!! I promise it will be longer than this! Ja! And please don't forget to review!**


End file.
